


Jealous Richie

by propertyofthelosersclub



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Eddie and Stan are sneaky, IT 2017 - Freeform, Jealous Bill, POV Richie Tozier, Reddie, The Losers Club, boys making out, jealous richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofthelosersclub/pseuds/propertyofthelosersclub
Summary: Richie and Eddie were best friends, but Richie always thought there was something more. When he heard the news that Stan and Eddie were dating he had to do something about it.





	Jealous Richie

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my favorite prompt I’ve written so far even tho I am terrible at writing lol RIP.

Richie sat down at the lunch table next to Bill and looked down. It felt like his peanut butter sandwich was mocking him. This was this fourth day this week he had a peanut butter sandwich and it was making him sick. His mom hadn’t been to the store in two weeks, and it was all they had. She claimed she was to busy, but he knew the real reason was her new boyfriend Steve was occupying her time. He sighed taking a bite wincing at the stale bread. “Hey, Rich are you ready for movie night tonight?” Bev said as her and Mike set their trays down on the table. “Yeah! As long as I get next to you Beverly my love.” Richie swooned scooping up her hand and kissing it. “Yeah that is not going to happen,” Ben said squeezing his way between Richie and Bev. “Well, that’s fine because I’ll always have my Eddie bear to cuddle with,” Richie said taking another bite of his sandwich. Noticing the obvious silence he looked up to see the other losers looking at each other raising their eyebrows. He shrugged it off not wanting to deal with another thing today. He took another bite of his sandwich not regretting it spitting out the contents into his hand. “Seriously Richie do you have to be doing that?” Mike groaned eyeing the chewed up food. Richie ignored him, “Speaking of Eds’ where is he?” Bill looked up from the mashed potatoes that he swirling around on his tray avoiding Richie’s dumb stare. Nobody said anything they all just looked at him. “ahh hello earth to everyone at this fucking tablen!” Richie waved his hands in front of there faces. Bev coughed nudging Mikes arm “umm he and Stan are working on a science project,” Mike spat out quickly. “Okay geez, you could have just said that, to begin with,” Richie said picking up the remainds of his sandwich throwing it in the trash a scowl on his face as he walked out of the cafeteria.

“Do you think he thought we were lying,” Ben asked looking around at the others. “I don’t think so I played it off pretty well.” Mike swiped his shoulder trying to be smooth. “He definitely knew,” Bill said still not looking up from his tray. “Bill it’s going to be okay… just because Eddie and Stan are going on a date does not mean that they will be boyfriends anytime soon. Trust me they will realize you are meant to be with Stan and Richie is meant to be with Eddie!” Bev said with certainty slamming her hand down on the table. Mike looked at Bev reluctantly standing up shaking his head, “Life’s not a fairytale Bev not everything works out perfectly, stop giving him false hope.” He rolled his eyes making his way to the trash cans. Bev glared back at him grabbing onto Ben’s hand pulling him away out of the cafeteria. Bill was left alone at the table unaware that everyone had left. 

Movie night was nothing, but terrible for Richie with Eddie gone not to mention the obvious tension between everyone since lunch. After thirty minutes with a very awkward silence (even with the movie playing), Bev spoke up. “Alright, guys we have to talk about this I’m not going to sit here and feel uncomfortable.” “Then tell me what’s going on Bev okay I’m done with you guys acting all weird around me.” Richie stood up in front of the Tv crossing his arms. “Okay, fine but don’t freak out… Stan and Eddie are on a date tonight, and we didn’t want to tell you because we know how much you like Eddie.” They all looked at him waiting for a reaction. Richie walked to the couch slumping down putting his head in his hands. Bill walked over and sat down next to him rubbing his back. “I know how you feel Rich, but it’s going to be okay.” “NO! This is not okay obviously Stan likes you Bill, and Eddie likes you, Richie.” Mike was pacing around the room scratching his lip.

“We need a plan.” Ben who had been oddly quiet through the whole conversation finally said. “What do you mean?” Bill squeaked through sniffles. “I mean we have to stop them from making this terrible choice don’t we?” Richie looked up his face forming into a sly grin “I have an idea, but it’s going to take some lying.”

*Monday Morning*

“Hey, Eddie spaghetti how was your date with Stan the man?” Richie leaned up against Eddie’s locker wiggling his eyebrows. “What date… oh date, yeah it was.. Nice.” Eddie shut his locker walking ahead of Richie ignoring the tall boy running behind him. “Ed’s, don’t you think we should talk about this?” Eddie spun around “What’s there to talk about Rich, and don’t call me that.” “Umm how about the fact that you and Stan just randomly went on a date.” Richie stopped, gesturing to Eddie as if it were obvious, “I am not talking about this with you right now Richie I’m late for class.” He turned around walking away quickly leaving Richie stranded in the hallway.

“He totally bought it! Our plan is working perfectly.” It was lunchtime, and Eddie and Stan were sitting in the science lab eating. They told the other losers they were still working on their project which wasn’t exactly a lie because this sorta was a project. “Good Bill has no idea either this making them jealous thing is going perfectly! I wouldn’t doubt it if Richie was confessing his feeling to you by the end of this week.” The both laughed, and Eddie took a bite his hamburger maliciously.

Meanwhile, at the other lunch table, Richie was telling the others his plan “So we have two options Bill and I pretend to date to make them jealous because trust me it will happen once I’m dating you Billy Boy.” Richie winked at Bill who was glaring at him, “Or we both could confess our feelings, and just take it from their.” “I like the second plan it involves less lying.” Ben said glancing over at Beverly to gage where she was at. “Yeah, right I’m not confessing anything.” Bill scoffed looking around the table at the others. “Well, then I guess we’re back to square one.” Mike sighed setting his head down on the table. “Let’s all hang out tonight at my house, and talk to them all together, I can’t do it alone but together maybe.” Bill said reluctantly “Sounds like a plan. Bills house tonight at five.” Bev glanced around at everyone who was nodding at her plan as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

Richie arrived at Bill’s house late, as usual. He was extremely nervous to see Eddie, and Stan as a couple with the group for the first time, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go in. Just as he was about to turn around the door swung open with a very exasperated Bill standing in front of him. “Richie get in here I’m dying, and I can’t do this alone,” Bill whispered grabbing onto his wrist and pulling him into the house. “Ouch Bill seriously could you let go.” Richie whispered as he felt Bills nails digging deeper into his skin. As the two walked in he saw Eddie laying on the couch Stan had his arm wrapped around him. Richie scrunched his face at the sight, ugh it was disgusting. He walked over to the armchair squeezing in next to Bill who was biting his nails glancing over at Mike eyeing the odd couple.

“Ed’s want to help me grab some snacks from the kitchen for everyone,” Richie asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. “Yeah, Eddie can you grab me a water while you’re in there,” Stan asked kissing Eddie on the cheek. Richie felt like he might puke right there in Bills living room. Maybe if he did it would give him and excuse to leave. 

“So what do you think everyone wants popcorn, chips, or cookies?” Eddie asked looking into the cabinets. “Well, I know Stan likes popcorn so I’ll grab him that.” He reached up, and Richie could see his shirt ride up. “Damn,” he whispered clearly not quite enough because Eddie turned around. “Excuse me?” “Sorry,” Richie said as he started, walking towards Eddie. “I just couldn’t help, but get so turned on just looking at you.” Richie had no idea where he was going with this, but it seemed to be working because Eddie’s face was red as a tomato.

Without warning, Richie grabbed Eddie’s shoulders pushing him up against the cabinet. He started kissing his neck and from the sounds, Eddie was making he wasn’t going to stop Richie anytime soon. He nipped at Eddie’s ear “you’re mine Eddie Kaspbrak.” he whispered his breath hot on Eddie’s skin. He moved to his jaw sucking leaving dark purple marks, and then finally reached his lips. Eddie’s hands went to Richie’s hair tugging at it causing him moan. His lips tasted like chapstick, and bubble gum and Richie just had to taste the inside of his mouth. He licked and sucked on Eddie’s lips as if to ask if this was okay, and Eddie complied opening his mouth allowing their tongues to touch. Richie could feel Eddie lifting up his shirt, and they disconnected their lips only for a second so that they could take their shirts off. Richie could feel Eddie’s skin against his, and he never thought he could feel this turned on. Just as he was about to reach for Eddie’s belt buckle the lights in the kitchen turned on.

Stan was standing their bug-eyed a smirk on his face. “So… having fun?” He leaned against the counter across from the two shirtless boys. “Okay, Stan before you say anything can you just hear me out.” Richie started stopping when he heard Stan laugh. “Why are you laughing I’m kissing your boyfriend.” Stan walked over to Eddie who looked like a deer in the headlights. He held up his hand, and hesitantly Eddie high fived him a small grin on his face behind a blush.

“So..” Stan started to walk out of the kitchen “any tips for getting Bill shirtless in his kitchen?” he laughed to himself leaving Richie with his mouth open, staring dumbly after him.


End file.
